


First Date

by Mem_Again



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: (...Tell me is Rose canonically the size of a chihuahua?), (If you have already written Rose/Eddie stuff this does not apply to you), (Or is that just fanon I desperately want to believe?), (You are fantastic), And write more Rose/Eddie stuff, Be the change you want to see in the world they say, F/M, I don't WANT to be the change I want to see in the world, I want someone ELSE to be the change I want to see in the world, I write this in the hopes that someone will be inspired, Like some kind of BARBARIAN, So I don't have to write Eddie/Rose stuff MYSELF, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mem_Again/pseuds/Mem_Again
Summary: Via Otpprompts: Person B is tall and Person A is short. On their first date, they go to a restaurant, and the lights hang low over the table. When Person B leans in for a kiss, they hit their head on the light. Person A snorted. Person A never lets them forget this.





	First Date

They’ve been hanging out together for a long time and recently upgraded to kissing, but this is supposed to be their first real date. The restaurant is nice, but not fancy enough to make a person uncomfortable- they went here once before with Jaime to celebrate Rose’s birthday. It feels different with just two people though. Eddie fidgets. Rose glances around the room.

“I think I saw someone throw Cassie through the stained glass window here once,” she finally says and he gives a small splutter of surprised mirth. 

“No way.”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“When?”

“What, you want a specific date and time? I don’t know. Like, six months ago, maybe, when we were fighting that octopus god?”

“That wasn’t here. Was it? I don’t think so.”

“No, it was here, I remember. She punched it and it went down, she thought it was over so she turned her back- God, that was dumb, I thought she was supposed to be trained by Amazons-”

“Hey, come on, you didn’t think it was getting back up either. Be fair.”

“So she turned her back, and the thing grabbed her and threw her through the restaurant window- and there was this huge crack in the plaster where she hit the wall…”

They both turn to look at the farthest wall. It’s been repainted in a color that’s not quite identical to the original, despite best efforts- and if one looks carefully they can just faintly see the outline of a large crack going down like a lightning bolt and splitting the wall in two.

“I knew it!” Rose says triumphantly. The couple at the next table over shushes her with a disapproving glare. Rose scowls at them and they quickly turn away. Eddie snickers. Rose scowls at him, too.

“Oh shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“There’s a first,” She’s still glaring at him but the corners of her mouth are tipped up in the way he’s come to recognize means she’s not really mad. Reading her is hard- there’s a million little tics and quirks that signal a billion different things and even though he can confidently say he’s one of very few people who understands any of them he still doubts he knows more than half.

The idea of learning them all, he considers, as one corner of her mouth raises a fraction higher in what he’s learned to recognize as something between a dare and an invitation, is an exciting thought.

She breaks, giving him an actual smile, and he leans forward…

There’s an audible KLUNK as Eddie’s forehead smacks into the light fixture.

They stare at each other in a moment of stunned silence before Rose bursts out laughing.

Eddie gives a long suffering sigh.


End file.
